User blog:~Silverstream/Evaluation
The Joker: (in cell in Arkham, lying silently on bed, arms folded) Harleen Quinzel: *quietly walks up to glass, a clipboard in hand* Hello, we're just going to do a quick psychiatric evaluation. Joker: .....Ha, quick.... now that is a joke Harleen: *slight smile* However long we need. I'm Doctor Harleen Quinzel, and I'll be the one to... Help you along, in your process Joker: (looks up at her, smiles) ....Well hellllooooo Doctor (sits up) Harleen: All your records call you simply, "The Joker". Are there any other names you like to go by? Joker: well Doctor, you can call me anything by Jerk (laughs) Harleen: *clears throat* You enjoy finding humor in all situations, don'tcha? Joker: (shrugs nonchalantly) Well, it certainly helps in such a drab place like this Harleen: *gazes around* Kinda makes each day a little on the bad side, doesn't it? Joker: (stands up and moves closer to the glass) believe me dear..... you don't know the half of it Harleen: *raises eyebrow* I know a good deal. Would you care to share your own knowledge? Joker: Oh why certainly (sits on chair) Well, I'm pretty sure my previous shrink tried to make my condition worse! he wasn't friendly at all. Then again, I shouldn't come to expect friends here.... Harleen: Oh... *expressions softens a bit* Listen, you didn't hear this from me, but some of the bozos here really only care about getting their paycheck. I care about the work, why I'm here, and that's to help people like you. Joker: (leans back) ....I wish I could believe you, really..... but for all I know, you could get my guard down, get all my secrets, then write some tell all book Harleen: I'm not that type, not manipulative... I can't stand manipulative people. Besides, I've read up on you, you're sharp enough to recognize someone's intentions if you just give them a chance Joker: (looks to side, then back at her) Dr. Quinzel, was it? The reason my origin isn't common knowledge is because there aren't any trustworthy people left in this city! believe it or not, I began with good intentions. Destiny has led me to being imprisoned here, through no fault of my own.... Harleen: *mumbles to self* Cops in this city, always beatin' on the weak and defenseless... *normal tone* well please.... Can you in any way narrate the events that landed you here? Joker: oh most certainly, it all happened around two weeks ago. You see I had decided I would play a round of cards with some business associates. By no fault of my own, a pencil got lodged into one of my competitors foreheads which put him out of commission...... Fearing the blame would be placed on me, naturally I escaped the building, which at this point was on fire. Someone had left the stove on you see. And as I escaped...... He found me.... Harleen: *slightly entranced by story* ..."He"? Joker: .....Batman..... he almost beat me to a pulp! if it weren't for the boys in blue showing up. To which he handed me over to them, and I landed in this predicament...... oh, and did I mention the police officers also beat me up? BECAUSE THEY DID! they have a burning hatred for me after a mere misunderstanding.... Harleen: *shakes head* A misunderstanding... Pardon me for intervening here, but your criminal records go far beyond two weeks ago. Explain? Joker: well, this tragic little accident happened a couple of years ago. There I was, making my rounds in this apartment building in a bad neighbourhood, by taking pictures of the local residents to brighten their day. I knocked upon the door of one apartment and when the poor dear answered, a hoodlum in the area shot her! as you can imagine, it was very taxing on me, especially due to the fact I took images of the crime scene with my own camera. I tried to console the ladies father, but he wouldn't have any of it! I had to forcibly explain my point in life..... but no..... he never got it...... of course, the blame was pinned on me for the young ladies paralysis/.... its why I'm so hated at the station Harleen: .....Oh.... And... And how do I know, that you're tellin' me the truth here? Joker: (looks at her in the eyes) the media, the GCPD, the guards...... they all hate me. I just wanted to make then laugh..... but they made me Public Enemy number 1..... Batman made me it..... (clenches fists) HE HAD THE NERVE TO THINK I'M THE PROBLEM! WHERE ALL I EVER TRIED TO DO WAS BRING A LITTLE LAUGHTER TO THE PEOPLE! Harleen: *stands unflinching, speaks calmly* ...Ok... Ok. I'm not gonna be like them, alright? Joker: .....I'm like this because they made me.... I'm the product of them wanting to place all the blame on someone..... you said it yourself Doctor Quinzel...... they always beat on the sick and defenceless Harleen: I suppose I did say that... I've seen a lot of patients in my career. You... You are unlike anyone else I've seen Joker: (looks down) ......I want to know your someone..... that wont be biased to what they say about me...., that wont cheer whenever Batman shatters my teeth for the zillionth time...... someone that will have an open mind Harleen: *lightly touches fingertips to glass, brow furrowed* I always keep an open mind... Joker: (puts hand on glass to mirror hers, looks up at her) ....I need a friend Harleen: ....You've got one now Joker: ......then you've obtained my trust..... and I will tell you whatever you want to know..... Harleen: *looks at wristwatch* ...We passed "quick" by a long shot... You were right about that *slight chuckle* Joker: (sits back) ...perhaps for now Doctor Quinzel, its better if I rest... Harleen: 'Course... *takes step back* Thank you for your time, and... And telling me what you've told me Joker: .....youll prove them wrong about me..... right? Harleen: *slowly nods* I will see what... *inhales* We'll take it one step at a time, ok? Joker: .....of course..... thank you... Harleen: *gives faint smile, and leaves hall* Joker: (lays back on bed, lowers tone) ....I started a joke..... that started the whole world crying.... (laughs) Category:Blog posts